In the prior art, there are disclosed brake devices for separately and independently actuating wheel brakes, but these devices are conventionally located on the handle-bar. This is not convenient, since control of the bicycle may require all the attention of the cyclist and not enough attention is left for braking. Therefore, there is a health hazard in combining braking and control of the bicycle at the same location as the handle-bar.
Another braking device includes a slidable member extending between the front portion of the bicycle seat and the tire of the rear wheel. That provides braking of only the rear wheel, not of the front wheel where it is most effective.